is it love is it hate or Just kill one another
by Spitfire1688
Summary: this story is going to be bloody and sick in later chapters the frist chapter is the nicest one you have been told...summary in side
1. Chapter 1

Okay people this is fare form a nomal story. Just go with it…. Moreover, tell me if you like it… Hope you do but if you do not still tell me…on Bulam is a princess of Earth and is a Z fighter. Vegeta's plant is stell around, he has a little sister, and…and well, you will just have to read.

Chapter 1: the Saiyans

Mother ship for Saiyan emiper.

The royal faimly of the Saiyan Emiper was on its way to Earth. For a tready to end the war that now was in it's fifth year. Both kings had called a stopfire. King Breifs had asked the Saniyan King to come to his home and in his word's "talk this problem out".

The king was on the comand deck watching over his soldiers as they pilot the ship in to Earths space, with his son standing next to him. Prince Vegate was in his 10th year had come along with his father and his sister Princess Viltiyan in her fourth year had stand with her mother Queen Yucca on the saiyan home world. As they entered the pull of the sun they pulled the fuel in take down to 50 and and let the computer take over.

The King looked down at his son. Boy? The king spoke. Do you know why we are let the computers do the work form here on? The younger prince looked up at his father. He know if he sound no then he would be hit and if he said yes then his father would ask him to tell him so he did the only thing he could. Spoke not a word. The king laught at the boy. Good you know when to keep your mouth shut. That is what I want of you why on Earth. Not one of you out lashes is the clear boy. The young princes didn't look away form his but instead look him right in the eye. Yes my lord Father. Good my son as princes you must do this but when you are king you only do as you see fit and never what you are told is that clear. Yes lord father very clear. Good. You majustdy we are about to land on Earth, the humman king said he will meet us when we land. Very well, the King yelled as the prince walked over the long space window. So this is the mud ball called Earth.

On the Planit.

The queen was trying to get her daughter ready, trying being the key word.

But mother can't I just wear my Gi, I hate dresses. Princess Bulam beged her mother. No sweetie, your brother is getting all dressed up to. However, mom Blake is 16 and like looking good in all this…,she looked down at her clothes…royal stuff. But sweatie…the queen put on her best puppy dogface…please do this for me? The princess sigh, Fine mother I will do it. She let her mom help her the rest of the way with her blue lace lined dresses, that her mother kept telling her was cute on her. Bulam didn't beleave her at all. Mother please just tell me that the guys are training at Master Roshi's house. Why yes they are dear, Her mother smiles as she finshed putting Bulams crown on. That's good the little princessthought to herself. At best they won't see me.

Okay guys that's it…….i know I know…..to short or to many misspelled words or some think…..just post a message please and thanks for reading. Oh and if you have an idea for the next chapters please tell me cuz this is my frist DBZ FF and I;m king of flying blind….thanks again


	2. Chapter 2

Yes it should have said Queen of flying blide but hey you got the message… Okay so just to let you know from here on out the story line is going to be taking a well if you like rough lemmons and bloody fight and not to say any thing about bitchy rebules. Then you're going to love this story… well here we go. Oh and by the way, it may look like this is going to be a goody goody chapter, to just wait for it…later!

Chapter 2: when things go bad…

The Saiyans had landed at the mane headqucters (don't report me if I misspell…Engilish was not the first thing I leanred to speak) on the planet Capsule Corp. The king of earth was there waiting for him with he's family standing 2 to 3 steps behind him. The Queen was holding her newborn daughter and then her son was standing to her right and 8 year old bulam in the middle of them standing about a step infront. King Beifes the saiyan king barked at him. Yes King Vegeta … the Earth Knig noded his head then looked at the boy standing next to the King…Prince Vegeta I would beleave? Yes the king told him this is my son as I see you have your cloes to you as well? Yes most get this boy ready to be king…as I'm guessing your doing to yours. Yes now enough with the show of greeting let us get to the tready befor we die of boredem.

Why yes yes …oh …the earth king moved for his daughter to come to him. She walked up and took her place by her father. This is my daughter Princess Bulam she would be happy to show your son around why we go though the tready talks…he looked at the prince…if he would like. The princess looked less then happy about this. Yes my son would…truning to look at his son… go brat. The Kings walked off to talk about the tready, the royal family had gone back to whatever they where going befor, and poor Bulam was left with the prince. See his father was out of the way Prince Vegeta was free to be himself…a royal pain in the ass. So princess…. He said it like a cruse… where to on this mud ball of a planit first. See her father was to out of the way Bulam raised her head. First of all Prince this is my home not a mud ball and for 2 you can go strat to hell…along with the rest of your race. The Princess being one of the futurn Z fighters easyly powered up and took to the air looking down at the Prince. Come on you pain in the ass if you can keep up maybe I'll show you around. You little bitch…You will be fuckin sorry for what you have said to me. He to power up and took to the air. Oh yes Prince I am so scared…um of your breath maybe. You **bitch!** Rgith as he was about to beat the shit out of her she shot off in to the sky. The little bitch of a princess thinks she can out fly me…fuck that. He shot off after her and in menits had her in site. He yells out at her. Just like a pussy of a bitch to run. This got her to stop. She moves to be right infront of him making him stop. Look here you son of a bitch…Oh your right about that. Bulam could not beleave it he would opening call his mother a bitch what the hell was up with this boy. She blinked but then smriked thowing a punch at him that he easyly stoped. Send a kick to her stomick. Blood shot out of her mouth and ran down the front of her dress Oh damn that hurt she thought as again she sent a punchat him this time hiting his jaw. This to made the Prince spit out blood. Some how she had hit the last of his baby teeth making it come out painfuly. The Pricne spit out the tooth in to his hand. Looking at it cloesly as the princess cought her breath. Um … the prince smirked looing form the tooth to her. You want this. He said holding the tooth out to her. she's going to scearm he thought as he watched her. However, the scream never came. Instead, the princess took the tooth form his hand. It was shaper then a hmmans tooth. Thanks she said looking up at him…but you're still an ass-hole. She calls out as she shot off to the casle the put on her gi and get out of the bloody dress.

In the tready room.

You cannot mean that. If we where to give you…. It is unthinkable. The Earth king was yelling at the agreement the Saiyan king wished for. It is not to much to ask to end a war…sheis only a newborn she well not remember being a princess only the slave we trun her in to… As you see, I am willing to give you my daught as well. Never get off my planit you monster. You will be sorry for this. NO the only thing that I am sorry for is let you on this planet, now be gone. The saiayn king did leave the plante with he's son and crew as they left the pull of the planet the king ordered them to open fire one the casle and the planit. And they fired on it right up intill they left the hummans space.

On the planit at the casle.

FATHER FATHER. Bulam yelled out looking for her family. MOTHER MOTHER. BLAKE BLAKE. She soon fown what she was looking for …well what was left of them. Her brother had be blown in two prices and her father and mothers bodies where shelled over her baby sister who was crying as long as she could. Bulam looked again at what had been her home. Blood was every where. Like the ocne white walled room had now been panted crimsom. Finely looking over at her little sister she tried to move the burned flesh of her family to see if her little sister was hurt.holding the baby in her hands Bulam saw that she was cuffered in blood. Much like her older sister the little princess had made it though with only little cutes. A cut that randown her forhead on the left side across her eyebrow. The only thing Bulam had was a cut going form the crouner of her eye to her chin that would later become and scar that would look like a trell form a tear of blood. Bulam looked at her sister who had not yet been named. She to be names next week as is the royal way. But sadly that would never happen. So bulam would call her the only thing you could call something as red as the blood made her. Rose.

Okay guys I know I know it sucks but hey it gets better. The next chapter will be a jump though both the ten year spent on Earth and the Saiyan world. Would some one please tell me how to spell it. Thanks for read and if you got a idea e-mail me……Later


End file.
